


Sneaking In

by ericsonclan



Series: Ericson's Diner AU [7]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Dating, F/M, Sneaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26380207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: (by Laura)
Relationships: Clementine/Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: Ericson's Diner AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688374
Kudos: 7





	Sneaking In

**Author's Note:**

> (by Laura)

“Louis, if your pants rip, I am not buying you a new pair,” Clementine grunted as she tried to help hoist her boyfriend into her room by the seat of his pants.

“Fair point,” Louis replied, flailing his arms in an attempt to get proper leverage. “Y’know, I always wanted to do something like this. Makes me feel like I’m in a movie,”

“You always wanted to sneak into a girl’s bedroom?” Clementine quipped.

“Well, now you’re just making me sound like a pervert,”

Both of them cried out as Louis’ body slipped the rest of the way through the window, causing them both to tumble onto the floor, knocking some knickknacks off of Clementine’s dresser in the process. They lay frozen on the floor for a few seconds, worried that someone would come striding down the hall to investigate. Once it was apparent they were in the clear, they both got to their feet. Clementine went over to close the window while Louis took a look around the room.

There wasn’t too much stuff in it, a trait Louis was sure Clem had picked up from her years being shuttled between foster homes, but everything that was here was clearly important to her. A picture of the day she and Lee had welcomed baby A.J. home. Ribbons from track and field meets. Various animal bones that he knew Clem liked to pick up whenever she came across them on hikes. Louis gave an appreciative whistle as he came across the tiny Bionicle poster.

“Hey! You got Pohatu back! You said the old one ripped apart, right?”

A nostalgic smile crossed Clementine’s face as she walked over to join him. “Yeah. I went online and found it as soon as I got home after that lunch break we spent talking about Bionicles. What can I say? My tastes haven’t changed,”

“They’ve remained as excellent as always,”

Clementine grinned. She gently pulled Louis toward her, shyly fiddling with his shirt as she looked down at the floor. “So I know it seems a bit weird sneaking you in here given that we’re both adults and there’s no reason not to use the front door. You seemed so excited at the prospect of sneaking in that it didn't seem to warrant an explanation at the time. But now I feel like I should explain my reasoning a bit,”

God, she was cute. It wasn’t very often that Louis got to see Clem all flustered. He’d have to make a mental note to attempt to fluster her more often. “Go on,”

“I know you haven’t met Lee yet, and that’s not the issue. I know he’ll love you as soon as he meets you. But Lee’s friend Kenny is over tonight and Kenny’s very… protective. A little intense at times. I didn’t want him grilling you on your first night over, so I figured we’d save that for another time and sneak in tonight,”

“So there will be a grilling by Kenny eventually? It’s inevitable?”

“Unfortunately, yes. Kenny was actually the social worker in charge of me for most of my time in the foster system. He looked out for me. He was also the one that introduced me to Lee, so it’s thanks to him I got adopted. He’s family,”

“Well, if he’s family, then I certainly won’t protest meeting him, no matter how intimidated I might be,” Louis took a seat on the corner of Clementine’s bed, then awkwardly looked around the room. “Sorry, is this too invasive? I can sit somewhere else if you want…”

“No, it’s fine,” Clementine stepped over to the corner where he’d sat. Damn, he was so cute, just sitting there smiling at her with those freckles peppering his face and his dreadlocks so effortlessly falling into place. She couldn’t believe it had taken her until her senior year of college to finally have her first serious boyfriend or that it was him.

“Something on my face?” Louis asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“No, it’s just…” Did he not realize how gorgeous he was? Leaning forward, Clementine cupped Louis’ face, bringing his lips to hers in a slow, tender kiss. She could feel him flinch in surprise before his hands cautiously came up to rest upon her hips.

“Clem! Clem!” A.J. came bursting through the door, causing the couple to pull apart in alarm. A.J.’s eyes widened as he saw Louis. “Who’s that?”

Shit. She hadn’t planned for introductions to happen like this. “Umm, A.J., this is Louis. Louis, A.J.,”

“Hi, little dude,” Louis waved at A.J. with a friendly grin.

A.J. seemed unsure how to feel about this unexpected stranger. He stared at Louis for a second, then turned to Clementine. “What were you guys doing?”

“What’d you come in for, kiddo?” Clementine asked, hoping to distract him.

“Well, I was playing with Disco Broccoli and… his butt fell off,” A.J. held up his Disco Broccoli toy. The bottom seam had completely come apart, the flap of cloth dangling down dramatically.  
Louis stifled a laugh at that line.

Clementine gave a good-natured sigh. “Give me a sec. I know I’ve got my sewing kit around here somewhere,” She began rooting through her desk drawers in search of it.

Louis looked over at A.J., noticing a plastic electric keyboard slung around his back. “Whatcha got there, bud?”

A.J. flipped the keyboard around to his front. “Kali Carrot’s Kickin’ Keyboard,”

“It looks awesome. Mind if I give it a try?”

A.J. hesitantly handed it over.

Louis placed the keyboard across his lap, playing a few trial notes. He then jumped right in to a spot-on rendition of the Disco Broccoli theme song, humming the words to himself as he played. “If you want to eat our roots, you’ll first have to jam to our groovy tunes. Feel the rhythm, boogie right, all these veggies gonna show you a funky sight…”

A.J’s eyes nearly popped out as he gaped at Louis in amazement. He watched the older boy playing, entranced by his skill and Disco Brocolli knowledge.

Louis ended the song with a little flourish, handing the keyboard back to A.J., but A.J. shook his head. “Play it again! Please???”

“Well, sure, if you like it that much,” Louis started the theme song up again. This time A.J. started boogying right along to the music, doing a dance that had Louis biting his lip to keep from laughing. Clementine had found the needle and thread and settled down next to him, enjoying the impromptu show her two boys were putting on.

It took about ten minutes to get Disco Broccoli’s bottom properly reattached. By then, Louis had gone through the theme song eight times. A.J. was begging for a ninth, but Clementine handed Disco Broccoli and the keyboard back and shooed him out of the room. “Oh, and A.J.?” she added before closing her door. “Keep Louis being here a secret, OK? It’s between you, us and Disco Broccoli,”

“A scallion secret,” A.J. said gravely, putting a finger to his lips.

Clementine mimicked the motion then shut her door with a smile. She turned back to Louis. “Now.. where were we?”

“You tell me,” Louis shrugged. “We didn’t really plan anything out for tonight,”

Clementine plucked up her laptop from her desk, scrolling through movie options. “I think I can come up with something…”

They eventually settled on _Monty Python and the Holy Grail_. Between the giggles, guffaws and awkward, hesitant attempts at cuddling on Clementine’s bed, they found the movie incredibly entertaining. Eventually though it was pitch black out, and they both figured they’d better call it a night. Clementine cleared off the top of her dresser before opening the window for Louis to crawl back out.

As Louis wiggled backwards, using Clementine’s arms for support, he smiled up at her. “This was a ton of fun,”

“Definitely,”

“Damn. I wish I’d thought of the goodnight kiss before my ass was halfway out the window,”

“We can still make that happen,” Clem replied, leaning forward. She could feel Louis smiling against her lips as they deepened the kiss. The passion of the moment caused them both to lose their focus though and Clementine’s grip on Louis’ arms slipped, causing him to fall backwards out the window with a startled cry.

“Shit, Louis! Are you OK?” Clementine whisper shouted, leaning out the window. Luckily her room was on the first floor. Her boyfriend didn’t seem any worse for wear.

“Just fine!” Louis answered, dusting off his pants. “I’ll see at work tomorrow?”

“Bright and early. And Louis?”

“Yeah?”

“Next time we’ll come in through the front door,”

Even in the darkness, she could see how Louis’ face lit up at those words. “I’d like that,”

With that, Clementine reluctantly closed her window. Sneaking in might not have been her brightest idea, but it had certainly made their date memorable. She couldn’t wait for the next one.


End file.
